Summer Vacation
by YuuRein
Summary: Bagaimana Kuroko melewatkan liburan musim panas ini. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Warning : OOC, BL, dll.**

**Rate : T**

Chapter 1

_Ming… ming… ming…_

Suara khas serangga musim panas terdengar di sepanjang jalan yang di lewati Kuroko. hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas. Pelatih meliburkan latihan basket untuk persiapan Winter Cup selama tiga hari. Yah.. tujuan pelatih adalah mengistirahatkan mereka untuk persiapan latihan ekstra selama liburan musim panas. Sepertinya pelatih akan menggembleng mereka sampai titik darah penghabisan. Ok yang tadi lupakan, terlalu berlebihan dan kita kembali ke Kuroko.

Hari ini Kuroko di suruh ibunya berbelanja ke supermarket, kata ibunya ada diskon besar-besaran dan ada undian berhadiah. Mungkin kalau beruntung ibunya berharap dapat salah satu produk alat rumah tangga atau alat kebersihan. Lumayan kan. Kalau tak dapat apa-apa setidaknya masih dapat harga diskon untuk belanja. Maka dengan semangat 45 ibunya menyuruh Kuroko untuk berbelanja. Karena Kuroko anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, dia segera menjalankan tugasnya.

.

.

Sampai di tempat Kuroko menemukana lautan manusia di pusat perbelanjaan serasa seperti membeli roti isi ham Iberia di kantin sekolahnya tapi bedanya ini lautan ibu-ibu yang berebut untuk mendapatkan produk diskonan. Seperti biasa, Kuroko menggunakan misdirection-nya untuk masuk ke kerumunan ibu-ibu dan membeli sesuai yang dicatatkan ibunya.

~oooOooo~

Setelah selesai Kuroko segera membayarkan belanjaannya ke kasir. Ternyata disalah satu produk yang di beli Kuroko, ada undian berhadiah dan diundi saat itu juga. "Hadiah utama adalah liburan bersama pasangan di penginapan yanga ada di daerah Kyoto. Kedua, hadiah satu set alat masak. Ketiga, bla.. bla.. bla.." begitulah penjelasan mbak-mbak sales. Dan kuroko menukarkan stiker berhadiah dengan mengambil kocokan yang sudah tersedia. Dan setelah mengambil kocokan tersebut dia menyerahkan ke mbak-mbak sales untuk dibacakan apakah Kuroko salah satu pengunjung yang beruntung.

"Baiklah saya bacakan hasil kocokan emas yang ada di depan saya. Hening. SELAMAT! Anda mendapat hadiah utama yaitu menginap di sebuah penginapan di Kyoto." Teriak mbak sales

_Plok.. plok.. plok!_ Suara tepukan penonton yang menyaksikan pengundian hadiah.

"Nak, selamat yah." Kata ibu-ibu di sampingnya.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Ucap Kuroko sopan.

"Ara, enak ya jadi anak muda bisa liburan dengan pacarnya." Goda ibu-ibu yang lain dan di tanggapi Kuroko dengan senyum super imutnya membuat ibu-ibu itu gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

~ooo0ooo~

Akhirnya Kuroko bisa keluar dari lautan ibu-ibu. Sepertinya Kuroko sangat populer, terlihat dari penampilannya yang berantakan. Ya, saat memenangkan hadiah tersebut Kuroko jadi pusat perhatian terutama ibu-ibu yang sedang mengikuti pengundian berhadiah. Ada yang mengelus atau mengacak rambut baby bluenya, ada yang mencubitnya, bahkan ada yang mencium pipinya sampai ngecap lipstik di pipinya yang mulus. Setelah merapikan penampilannya di toilet Kuroko segera beranjak dan pulang. _Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, batin Kuroko._

Sampai di rumah Kuroko segera menyerahkan belanjaannya dan kembaliannya. Tapi karena merasa tertolong ibunya memperbolehkan mengambil kembaliannya sebagai uang jajan. Saat akan menolak, dia urungkan._ Yah tak apalah buat beli ice cream mengingat hari benar-benar panas, _setelah itu dia memberikan tiket liburan ke Kyoto kepada ibunya karena tak tertarik. Sebenarnya ibunya ingin hadiah alat rumah tangga tapi karena belum beruntung yah sudah dan dia menyuruh Kuroko untuk memakainya. Karena kalau ibunya yang pakai juga tak bisa menggunakan mengingat suaminya tak ada libur seperti anak sekolahan.

Bingung. Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko karena dia tak mungkin pergi sendiri. Apa mungkin dia akan mengajak Momoi-san, ya itu hal utama yang terpikirkan. Saat menelpon, "Te-Te-Tetsu-_kun_.. tumben kau menelponku, ada apa? Hah.. ka-ka-kau akan mengajak aku liburan? (dengan wajah merah padamnya yang tak mungkin terlihat oleh Kuroko). Minggu ini hari sabtu? Gomen Tetsu-_kun,_ aku tak bisa karena ada acara keluarga. Hai, jaa." _Padahal ini kesempatanku, haaaa… kenapa harus bertepatan dengan acara keluarga sih..! _rengek Momoi.

_Lalu aku harus mengajak siapa, aku tak punya teman perempuan selain Momoi. Oh pelatih? tidak._ Batin Kuroko cepat. Dia bisa dihajar sempainya. Satu orang yang terlintas di pikirannya, meski tak mungkin dia mengajaknya tapi mau gimana lagi sayang kalau tiket gratis ini tidak digunakan. _Lagian ini juga cuma sekedar liburan tak ada maksud lain, _pikir Kuroko. Kuroko pun segera mengirim email kepada cahayanya.

.

.

**Apartemen Kagami**

Saat ini Kagami sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

_drrrt… drrrt…_

Kagami melirik arah ponselnya, dan mengambilnya untuk segera melihat siapa orang yang dengan kurang ajar menggangunya saat makan siang. Dan setelah dibuka ternyata email dari Kuroko.

**From : Kuroko **

**To : Kagami**

**Subjek : Tiket berhadiah **

_Kagami kau mau ikut denganku berlibur hari sabtu besok ke Kyoto?_

_Aku dapat tiket gratis untuk berpasangan, _

_karena aku tak tau harus mengajak siapa lagi makanya mungkin Kagami mau pergi denganku?_

_._

_._

_Bruuuuuussshhh….! _Seketika itu Kagami menyemburkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"A-a-a-apa katanya, mengajakku berlibur berduaan? Ke-ke-kenapa harus aku?" seketika itu wajah Kagami berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

_Aku harus jawab apa? Apa aku menolak saja? Tidak, lagian aku juga gak ada kerjaan. Tapi apa ini ajakan kencan? Tidak.. tidak... Kuroko tak mungkin mengajakku kencan. Tiket gratis, tunggu mungkin dia tak punya teman makanya dia mengajakku. Kurasa yang terakhir itu benar, karena kulihat dia memang jarang kelihatan dengan teman yang lainnya_, pikir Kagami. Kagami akhirnya membalas email Kuroko setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

_drrrt.. drrrt…_

Kuroko mengambil hp-nya dan melihat ternyata Kagami membalasnya.

**From : Kagami **

**To : Kuroko**

**Re Subjek : Tiket berhadiah **

_Kenapa Kuroko? kau mengajakku karena tak ada lagi yang kau ajak?_

_Baiklah, karena aku lagi senggang kutemani._

_Jleb!_ Yang barusan reader dengar adalah suara Kuroko yang tetohok hatinya. Tebakan Kagami benar. Setelah itu dia mengirim balasan email Kagami.

**From : Kuroko **

**To : Kagami**

**Subjek : Tiket berhadiah **

_Besok pagi pukul 06.00 di Stasiun._

_**NB :**__ Jangan telat_

_._

_._

_drrrt.. drrrt..._

"Cih..! dasar." sambil membaca email balasan Kuroko, Kagami menyunggingkan senyumnya.

~ooo0ooo~

**Skip time**

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya." teriak semuanya yang ada di lokasi pemotretan.

"Haaai." ucap Kise dan lainnya.

"Ini buatmu." manager Kise menyerahkan empat lembar tiket liburan.

"Eh?"

"Selama ini terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, selain latihan basket kau juga bekerja. Pasti membuat tubuhmu lelah. Sekali-kali kau bersenang-senanglah bersama temanmu."

"Tiket liburan di salah satu penginapan di Kyoto? Arigato manager." ucap Kise senang.

"Saa.. siapa ya yang akan kua ajak-ssu?" pikir Kise.

**~ Bersambung ~**

**Hi minna, Sampai disini dulu ya. Kira-kira siapa yang akan diajak KIse berlibur?**

**Apa nanti Kise akan bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Kagami?**

**Baca kelanjutannya ya..**

**Saran dan Kritiknya, review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Warning : OOC, BL, dll.**

**Rate : T**

Chapter 2

.

_Duk.. duk... duk.. slap!_

"Hah…! Main sendiri memang membosankan."

_Bzzz… bzzz…_

"Hm… Kise?"

_Tak!_ "Nan…"

"Aominecchiiii…! Sudah lama aku tidak menghubungimu-ssu…! Gimana kabarmu? Kau sedang apa sekarang? Sibukkah?" crocos Kise.

"Oi Kise! Bisakah kau tak teriak! Ada apa menelponku? Kalau tak penting kututup!"

"Tunggu Aominecchiiii…. Jangan ditutup-ssu!"

"Ck! Cepat aku tak punya waktu mendengar ocehanmu!"

"Mou.. aku tahu kau punya banyak waktu-ssu, saking banyaknya sampai hampir seharian kau buat malas-malasan. Apalagi kau pasti bolos latihan basket kan?"

_Jleb!_ Kena sasaran. Entah kenapa mantan setimnya ini bisa tahu semua kesehariannya. Atau jangan-jangan dia ini punya bakat jadi peramal. Ah, sudalah lupakan.

"Nani?"

"Nee… aku dapat tiket gratis menginap di penginapan daerah Kyoto-ssu, kau mau ikut kan Aominecchi?"

"Hah! Ogah!"

"Ayolah Aominecchiii… untuk tiket kereta aku traktir deh, aku baik kan-ssu?"

"…"

"Gratis-ssu!"

"Ok, aku ikut. Tapi aku tak mau pergi berdua saja denganmu."

"Hiddoi-ssu…! Tapi kita tidak pergi berdua saja, aku masih ada dua tiket gratis lagi-ssu."

"Lalu, kau ajak siapa lagi?"

"Kalau gitu, besok kita ketemu jam 6 pagi di depan stasiun. Sampai bertemu besok Aominecchi."

_Tut… tut… tut…!_

"WOI..!"

"Ck! Yah tak apalah, daripada gak ada kerjaan. Mumpung gratis." Gumam Aomine malas.

_oo0oo_

_Drrrrrt… drrrrt… Clap!_

"Ada apa kau menelponku, nodayo?"

"Midorimacchi, kau dingin sekali-ssu."

"Kalau tak penting aku tutup."

"Jangan ditutup-ssu… mou, kalian jahat padaku-ssu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud kalian, nodayo?"

"Nee.. Midorimacchi, aku punya tiket gratis menginap di Kyoto. Kau akan ikut-ssu."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut dan jangan putuskan seenaknya, nodayo."

"Tapi tadi Takaocchi bilang akan ikut-ssu. Aku tadi bertemu dia saat pulang dari tempat kerja, dan dia juga bilang kau juga akan ikut-ssu. Apa dia belum memberi tahumu, Midorimacchi?"

"Takao tak memberi tahuku. Dan kalian jangan seenaknya memutuskan."

"Yuup! Ok kita besok bertemu di depan stasiun jam 6 pagi. Oh, jangan lupa kasih tahu Takaocchi juga."

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang bertemu Takao."

"Ya.. ketemu, tapi aku lupa memberi tahu tempat dan jamnya. Saat sampai rumah aku baru ingat kalau belum memberitahunya, aku tak tahu nomer ponselnya-ssu. Makanya aku menelponmu Midorimacchi."

"..."

"Halo, Midorimacchi?"

"Baiklah. Nanti aku email Takao, nodayo."

"Ok, sampai ketemu besok Midorimacchi."

_Tut.. tut.. tut..!_

"Cih, merepotkan, nanodayo!"

_oo0oo_

"Paling enak sore-sore makan ice loly saat musim panas. _Haup!_"

_Bzzt…_

"Email dari Shin-chan?"

**From : Midorima**

**To : Takao**

**Subjek : Tiket Penginapan Gratis di Kyoto**

_Besok pagi brangkat pukul 06.00 pagi._

_Kita bertemu di depan stasiun._

"Hah! Kenapa dia? Apa kepalanya lagi terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa tak menanyaiku dulu sebelum seenaknya mengajak. Oi, tunggu dulu, bukankah ini sangat langkah Midorima mengajak orang lain pergi berlibur?! Hohohoho… aku akan simpan ini email, aku akan gunakan sebagai senjata saat dia mengerjai aku, hihihihi….!"

_oo0oo_

_**Kagami POV**_

"Aaaargghhhh….! Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur!" teriak Kagami kesal.

Sial, kenapa dari tadi aku berdebar-debar. Apa aku salah makan. Cih, bukan. Kenapa aku sangat senang sekali saat Kuroko mengajakku liburan. Tidak, sepertinya aku mulai tak waras. Berdua saja dengan Kuroko, satu kamar.

"Waaaaa…! Aku mulai gilaaa…!"

Tunggu mana mungkin satu kamar, tapi katanya tadi tiket buat pasangan. Berarti satu kamar kan.

"Kenapa malah kepikiran, bukannya kita ini kan cuma teman. Tunggu, kenapa aku berharap lebih?

Waaa… kenapa sih akuuu….!"

Aku harus tidur, aku tak mau terlambat. Bisa-bisa Kuroko marah. Tapi, aku belum pernah melihatnya marah. Ah sudalah, sebaiknya aku tidur.

Malam ini pun Kagami di sibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

_Cit.. cit.. cit.._

Pagi ini cukup cerah dengan suara kicauan burung yang meramaikan suasana, secerah hati cowok bersurai kuning. Karena hari ini dia akan berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Jauh dari aktivitas kerjanya yang padat. Dia jauh-jauh dari Kanagawa pergi ke Tokyo untuk bertemu teman-temannya di stasiun. Sampai di tempat, sudah menunggu Midorima dan Takao. Tapi saat tepat di hadapan mereka berdua, Kise melihat aurah hitam di sekitar Midorima, berbanding terbalik dengan Takao yang cengar-cengir.

"Takaocchi… kenapa dengan Midorimacchi?"

_Takaocchi(?). _"Ara… Shin-chan lagi ngambek gara-gara kau bohongin."

_**Flash back**_

"_Yo Shin-chan, kau sudah lama menunggu?"_

"_Aku baru saja datang, nodayo."_

"_Hm.. baiklah, ayo kita masuk."_

"_Tunggu, Kise belum datang."_

"_Eh, kau ngajak Kise? Aku pikir kita cuma pergi berdua."_

"_Apa maksudmu-nodayo? Bukannya ini gara-gara kamu yang seenaknya menyetujui ajakan Kise."_

"_Tunggu Midorima, aku gak ngerti apa maksudmu."_

"_Kau menyetujui ajakan Kise liburan gratis di Kyoto denganku tanpa menayai aku terlebih dulu."_

"_Aku? Kapan aku menyetujuinya?"_

"_Apa? Tunggu, bukannya kau bertemu Kise kemarin?"_

"_Kemarin? Tidak."_

"…"

"Mou… Midorimacchi aku minta maaf. Kalau aku tidak berkata begitu, kau pasti tak mau ikut-ssu."

"Sialan kau Kise!"

"Ma.. ma.. jangan marah begitu, aku teraktir deh.."

"…"

"Kalau gitu kita langsung masuk aja, sebentar lagi keretanya datang." Ajak Takao.

"Tunggu, Aominecchi belum datang."

"Apa?! Kau mengajak Aomine juga, nodayo?"

"Memangnya kau ajak siapa aja?" Tanya Takao.

"Kalian berdua dan Aominecchi saja-ssu. Ah.. itu dia. Aominecchiiii….!"

"Ck, kau ini pagi-pagi sudah berisik."

"Ayo kita masuk-ssu."

_oo0oo_

"Kuroko."

"Oh, Kagami-kun. Tepat waktu. Keretanya sudah datang, ayo masuk."

"Hm."

Sesaat setelah Kuroko dan Kagami masuk, Kise, Aomine, Midorima dan Takao datang.

"Ah, keretanya datang, ayo cepat kita masuk-ssu."

Mereka berempat pun masuk di gerbong yang berbeda dengan Kuroko dan Kagami. Tanpa ada yang saling menyadari satu sama lain.

_oo0oo_

"Oi Kise, kau tak mengajak Tetsu?"

"Waaa….. Aominecchiiiii….." rengek Kise sambil peluk Aomine.

"Apaan sih, jangan usap ingusmu di bajuku!" sambil mendorong wajah Kise.

"Hiddoi-ssu…., kemarin aku email Kurokocchi. Terus dia gak bales emailku-ssu, Ku telpon juga tak diangkat-ssu…."

"Memang kau menelpon dia jam berapa?" Tanya Takao.

"Tengah malam-ssu."

"Tentu saja Tetsu tak mengangkatnya, dia pasti sudah tidur."

"Tapi dia pagi ini juga tak meresponnya-ssu."

"Jadi tiketnya sisa, nodayo?"

"Tidak, tiketnya pas-ssu."

"Oi Kise, jadi kau suruh Tetsu bayar ongkosnya sendiri?!"

"Mana tega-ssu, tentu aku yang teraktir. Khusus Kurokocchi." Cengir Kise.

"Jangan bilang tiket kereta ini gratis bukan kau traktir, nodayo?"

"Tentu saja-ssu, mana mau aku traktir kalian semua-ssu. Tiket penginapan ini sudah termasuk tiket biaya kereta pulang-pergi, daripada aku pakai sendiri masih ada sisa atau kuberikan orang lain, jadi aku ajak kalian-ssu." Cengir Kise lagi.

"Jadi kau tak ikhlas mengajak kami!" dengan segenap tenaga Aomine memiting Kise karena kesal dan pastinya dengan mudah terkena bujuk rayuan sang model.

"Ao-mi-necchi… ittai..(mati)!"

_oo0oo_

"Seijuurou, aku dengar hari ini kau sudah libur. Kalau kau tak ada kegiatan sekolah, cek penginapan keluarga Akashi di Kyoto. Aku tak bisa kesana, karena kau ada di Kyoto aku serahkan urusan di sana padamu."

"Hai, Otou-san."

Setelah menekan tombol warna merah di ponselnya, Akashi menekan beberapa nomor di layar _touch screen _ ponselnya dan menekan tombol warna hijau.

"Atsushi, hari ini ke Kyoto sekarang juga." Perintah Akashi.

_oo0oo_

"Kagami-kun, hari ini matamu menyeramkan."

"Diam kau Kuroko."

"Apa kau sangat senang sekali hari ini kita bisa liburan ke Kyoto, sehingga kau tak bisa tidur."

"Be-berisik." Bentak Kagami yang mukanya mulai memerah.

"Aku tak bisa membawa Ni-go."

"Hah, itu bagus. Kau tak mau liburan dengannya."

"Kagami, hiddoi." Memandang Kagami dengan mata memelas meski muka tetep datar kayak talenan.

"Nan… Oi Kuroko, lagipula tak di perbolehkan naik kereta membawa anjing."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu, jangan pasang mata seperti itu!"

_oo0oo_

"Akhirnya sampai juga-ssu…!" girang Kise.

"Hoo… penginapan ini lumayan bagus, yak an Shin-chan."

"Aku benar-benar lelah, aku mau cepat istirahat di dalam." Gumam Aomine malas.

"Apa kerjaanmu cuma tidur, nodayo."

"Oi beneran ini tempatnya? Gak nyasar kan?"

"Benar Kagami-kun."

"Are… Kenapa kalian ada di sini?!" kaget Takao.

"Doumo."

"Kurokocchi!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nodayo?"

"Hah, tentu saja berlibur."

"Oi Tetsu, apa kalian kesini cuma berdua?"

"Hai, Aomine-kun."

"Tunggu Kurokocchi, kenapa cuma berdua saja-ssu?"

"Aku menang tiket gratis ke penginapan di Kyoto untuk pasangan, jadi aku mengajak Kagami-kun."

"EH!"

**_Bersambung_**

**Ok minna sampai di sini dulu..**

**Saran & Kritiknya, review…**


End file.
